Hot Summer Night
by galindapopular
Summary: One Shot Prequel to Love Hate Relationship, which I think should say enough.


**Summary: One Shot Prequel to Love Hate Relationship: I think that says enough.  
**

**Author's Note: I started writing this, I thought it would be fun, and a little dirty, just like Love Hate...enjoy it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So," Julie smiled as Miles Walker, a guy she'd been chasing after since puberty, was talking to her at a party by the lake in the small Maine town she'd grown up in, "Tell me about boarding school

"So," Julie smiled as Miles Walker, a guy she'd been chasing after since puberty, was talking to her at a party by the lake in the small Maine town she'd grown up in, "Tell me about boarding school."

"It's pretty dull," She shrugged and walked past the tree he was leaned against, stirring her overly foamy keg beer with her finger, "Rich kids get good weed though." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'll bet they do," He said and moved close to her, she smiled recklessly up at him, it was mid July, she's been planning this all summer, "You look really hot tonight Julie." She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders, she knew she did. She was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a bikini top. Standard dress for this kind of party, you never knew if you were going to end up in the lake. He kissed her. "What's it going to take to get you out of those shorts?" He smirked. She giggled coyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered and walked away from him. She'd fuck him by the end of the night. They'd been flirting all summer, even gotten close a few times, but his girlfriend always showed up. She'd finally dumped him and he was desperate for revenge. As long as Julie got what she wanted, she didn't care much what his reasons were.

* * *

Dean Portman smiled and pressed the young girl he was with underneath him. She moaned deeply, sweat beading on her skin. They'd met at a party that night, and now they were at her house. She said her parents were on vacation. He couldn't remember her name, not that he cared. He'd screw her, and then be on his way. She knew that. She probably didn't know his name either.

"Oh Dean," She groaned as he humped her quickly, or not. "Oh don't stop."

"You're so hot baby," He repeated over and over again, she dug her nails into his back. What the hell was her name? Something with an A…Amy? Or Allison? Alexa?

"Fuck me," She shouted, "Fuck me hard!" He kissed her. She needed to shut up. When girls talked too much during sex he got frustrated. A little encouragement was good and everything, but a guy can only take so much before he loses it. And A here was definitely too loud. Alicia! Her name was Alicia. Yes!

* * *

Julie stood now with her back against a tree and Miles kissing her intently. It was one of those heavy makeout sessions that you see in high school sex comedies, he kept riding his hand up to feel her breasts, and she would slide it back down after giving him a few seconds. If she made it too easy, he'd lose interest quickly, she'd learned that the hard way.

"I want you," He whispered and kissed her again, "When are you going to stop teasing me?"

"When it stops being fun," She giggled. "What about Tara?"

"Forget Tara," He shook his head, "You're the only one I want." He kissed her again. "Come on, my car's right over there." She giggled as they ran off, holding hands.

* * *

"You don't want to stay," Alicia said as Dean sat up, she reached over and kissed his shoulder.

"Can't," He shrugged, "The parents'll flip if I stay out all night." He kissed her again. "I had fun though." She blushed. "Alicia," She looked at him.

"What did you just call me?" She pulled back. Shit! "Do you not know my name?" Shit, shit, shit!

"No, um," He tried to cover, "I should just go." He stood up. He ran out before he could do more damage, or she could do damage to him. "Andrea!" He said once he was outside. "Fuck!" He probably could have gotten another round out if he'd remembered that a minute before. For now he would just walk home, and hope that he never saw her again, which was not something he usually did with girls he'd had sex with.

* * *

Julie had never done it in the backseat before. One of the things about boarding school was that you had dorm rooms, so backseats became unnecessary. But tonight it felt right.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" He whispered in her ear. She moaned responsively to his touch. He was a talker. Scooter had been too. Wasn't it enough that her body responded to them, that certain sounds came out as a reflex? Did they really need to converse?

Miles was thoroughly enjoying this moment. He knew Julie Gaffney. She'd been a nothing little tomboy in middle school, then she'd left. When she came back, she was _back_. Sexy, confident, and with some rich older boyfriend, so a terrible tease. He'd fallen in love with her the first time she'd laughed him off last summer. Then this summer she was back again, this time without the boyfriend, and she clearly wanted him though the teasing was still there. And now he had her.

"Show me," She whispered, "Show me how badly you want me." He kissed her and pushed into her. "Oh God!" She moaned and kissed him. This was amazing. He knew what he was doing. His hands weren't straying or wandering, he was being firm and taking care of her. This was why she'd picked him.

"You're so amazing Julie," He whispered in her ear and then kissed down her neck.

* * *

The next morning Portman woke up in his bed, well on it, still dressed on top of the comforter. He wasn't proud of himself. He'd never really done that before, had sex with a girl who he'd known so little of he couldn't even remember her name. But he'd been drunk, that was his only excuse. He stretched and walked down stairs. He was the first one up. There was a shock. His dad was probably still passed out, and his mom at work already. That was the way things worked around here. He walked outside and grabbed the mail. He sifted through it and there was one for him. It looked like a card. It wasn't his birthday or anything. He opened it. And invitation to Connie Moreau's sweet 16. That was nice. That's really how he needed to end his summer, watching Connie Moreau and Julie Gaffney walk around like they actually belonged at that snob fest school they all went to. He could barely stand either of them they had both gotten so stuffy since starting Eden Hall.

* * *

Julie snuck quietly back into the house in the morning light. She'd stayed out all night, but she doubted they noticed. It seemed like once she left for Eden Hall, as far as they were concerned she'd left for good. She grabbed the mail on her way in. She flipped through it. Something for her, she tore it open quickly and smiled.

"Cool," She mumbled to herself. Connie was having a Sweet 16 in August. The perfect way to end the summer, which was now taking a turn to be the best one she'd ever had.

* * *

**We all know what happens next lol! Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
